


Only a Borgia

by maitimiel



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Desperation, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, Sibling Incest, Under-negotiated Kink, Wetting, all the fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maitimiel/pseuds/maitimiel





	Only a Borgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



Light seemed to stream from the windows directly into her eyes, and Lucrezia wasn't quite sure whether that or her full bladder had woken her up so early in the morning. She knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again without relieving herself though, so she whispered urgently into her brother's stubbled throat:

"Cesare, wake up!"

Her brother merely held her tighter, his leg thrown over her in such a way that she couldn't move away from him. His breath felt warm on her skin, the soft graze of his fingernails on her back delicious, and she would like nothing more than stay there indefinitely; if she didn't move, though, things were bound to get _messy_.

"Wake up, my love. I must get out of bed."

"No," Cesare mumbled, his lips seeking hers. "Don't want you to." 

His kiss was messy and slightly dazed, his mouth stale from sleep, but she let herself enjoy it for a couple of minutes, running her hands through his soft hair, little whimpers escaping her when he aligned his body to hers and pulled her closer, their groins pressing close together. He was already aroused, and she fought the instinct to giggle, excitement running through her at the same time. She pushed him halfheartedly away, and he grabbed her wrists, smiling hungrily at her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"It'll only take me a minute!" she spoke, blushing. "I need... something from my chambers."

"One might think it suspicious to see you leaving my room this early in the morning. Are you sure you need to leave?" He punctuated his words with slow movements of his hips, and she felt herself grow wetter with desire. When he leaned down to kiss her once more, though, her bladder felt near its limit, and this time she moved more firmly.

"Yes. I do." She kissed him softly in apology, and pushed him away. He released her with a smirk, falling back on the bed. "I'll be back so soon you will barely notice me gone!"

"I doubt that!" Cesare exclaimed as Lucrezia fit her feet hurriedly inside her soft slippers and made for the door, her hair like a golden halo about her. She turned back before leaving, a sweet smile on her lips.

"Just wait, my love." She closed the door before he could reply.

* * *

Her chambers weren't far from Cesare's, but Lucrezia all but ran through the empty corridors, her thighs pressed desperately close. She let out a relieved breath when she turned the last corner and saw no one. Abandoning any sense of grace, she pulled her gown up and rushed towards her door, almost not noticing the shadow that jumped suddenly from the window alcove until she was firmly held by her arms behind her back.

She was out of breath for a second, and just as she prepared to scream in panic, she felt a hand covering her mouth and the voice of her brother, Juan, practically growling into her ear:

"Now, now, where did my little sister spend the night?"

She made to bite his fingers.

Juan laughed roughly and retrieved his hand, wrapping an arm around her chest instead, the other one still holding her wrists painfully behind her back.

"Oh, come on... I'm sure you don't do that when it's Cesare touching you." He moved to cup her one of her breasts, and she tried to step on his foot, but her bladder ached inside her, and she stopped moving, panting angrily. 

"Let me go, Juan, or I will..." 

"What _will_ you do, sweetie? Tell Father? I have more interesting things to tell him." His hand moved to grip her chin, moving her face towards him. "Wouldn't you say so?"

She bit her lips, anger and desperation making it hard to think clearly.

"What do you _want_?"

He shifted them so she was pressed between himself and the door, kissing her neck slowly; she closed her eyes.

"All I want is to receive the same kind of love our dear brother does. Do you not think that's fair?"

"Let me go!" There wasn't much fight to her voice now. She just wanted to run into her room and empty her bladder into her chamber pot, and then _castrate_ Juan.

"Of course you can go! I'll go with you." He reached for the knob of her door, and she made a last attempt to get free, shaking him out violently, and grabbing the doorknob herself before he could. But Juan was fast, after years of training, and _strong_. With one hand he secured the door closed and with the other he grabbed her by the shoulder and twisted her so they were face to face. 

Lucrezia left out an exclamation of shock as the movement was too much for her, and she lost control of her bladder. She could feel her gown get wet and hot as urine dripped down her legs. A mix of relief and deep shame started to fill her. 

Juan looked delighted.

He had pressed himself against her, and he was obviously wet from it, but he showed no disgust. On the contrary, a look of cruel excitement was shining in his eyes, and he rubbed himself harder on Lucrezia, whose face was burning with embarrassment.

"Leave. Me. Now."

"Oh, little Lucrezia has gotten herself all wet!" he whispered happily, bringing a hand to her cunt that she batted away, angrily. "Oh no, what would Cesare say about this? Would he still want such a dirty little..."

"What's going on here?"

Cesare stood at the nearest corner, wearing a soft cape over his night clothes, but still barefoot. His hair was as messy as it had been when Lucrezia left his bed, but his eyes were sharp, his expression unreadable as he took in the scene before him. Juan let go of her and took a step to the side, but didn't look remorseful. 

"Good morning, brother. Fancy seeing you up so early," Juan spoke with the usual sneer, though his step was unsure. Lucrezia felt a strange satisfaction in the knowledge that now _he_ was the one scared.

"He attacked me, Cesare!" 

"Don't you dare you little," he growled, but she drowned his voice: 

"He was lurking in the corner, waiting for me to show up." Juan took a step back, swallowing as Cesare started moving towards him. "Tried to take me to bed with him, the creeper!"

That brought Cesare to Juan's neck in a heartbeat. To Lucrezia's surprise, he had a dagger hidden under his robes, the point of which was pressed dangerously to Juan's throat. He squirmed, Cesare pressed him against the door. "You did what?" 

"Come on now, Cesare, do you really think I would..." He tried to step away but Cesare didn't give in an inch. 

"What did you _do_?"

"She's just making stuff up to distract you!"

"How dare you!" Lucrezia exclaimed just as Cesare growled: "Distract me from what?"

"Look at her!" Juan spoke hurriedly, pointing. "She made a mess of herself and doesn't want you to notice! That's why she's saying this stuff!"

"Whose fault is that?" She could barely keep her voice from raising, humiliated. She pushed a finger on Juan's chest, annoyed. "If you had let me reach my chambers, this wouldn't have happened!"

Cesare seemed confused for a second, softening his grip on Juan's forearm. The smallest drop of blood surfaced where Cesare had pressed his blade. 

"Can't blame other people for not being able to control yourself, little sister," Juan smirked again, and Cesare glared at him in warning.

"This is _your_ fault!" she spoke, but her tone was tamer - she watched as the blood trailed down slowly from Juan's throat, slightly fascinated.

"What would you like me to do?" Cesare asked her, and she was flooded by warm gratitude. He was hers. He would do what she asked. 

Juan's chest heaved. Cesare stared are her, waiting. The tiny drop of blood mingled with sweat and was absorbed by Juan's cream colored shirt. For a moment, there was silence. 

"Let's get inside," she said.

* * *

"What are you _doing_?" Cesare whispered into her ear as she pulled Juan innocently by the hand and guided him to her chair in front of her dresser. She smiled sweetly at him and slid her hand down his arm until she was holding his hand as well. Then she took his dagger away.

"Trust me." 

"What is this?" Juan inquired, walking around with a look of suspicion. 

"What you wanted." Lucrezia could barely keep the glee out of her voice. "Sit down."

He didn't. "What I wanted? What game are you playing now, Lucrezia?" He crossed his arms and looked down at her. Cesare seemed no more reassured.

She merely raised her eyebrows.

"You said you wanted to have what Cesare has. Are you backing away now? I thought you were a braver man, _brother_. Sit, or leave."

"Have you lost your mind?" her oldest brother asked her, incredulous. She glared at him. "You don't actually intend to..."

"I intend to do whatever I want, Cesare. Be quite. Juan, what will it be?" 

For a moment, no one moved or spoke. Very slowly, Juan turned the chair around so it wasn’t facing the wall, and sat on it. He kicked his shoes off. Cesare grunted audibly, and sat down on the edge of Lucrezia's bed. She looked briefly from one to the other, and approached Juan slowly. 

"Good." She took a deep breath, and repeated: "Good. Take off your shirt, now." 

"Is that how it goes between you two? That surprises me, Cesare, wouldn't take you for it." Juan obliged, though, releasing it quickly from under his belt and lifting it over his head.

"Shut up," Lucrezia said, pensively. "You talk too much."

"Aren't you undressing as well?" he asked, tapping his fingers impatiently on the arms of the chair, eying the wet stain on her gown. 

Lucrezia loosened her mantle and let it slide to the floor, but kept her camisole one. Her hair was a golden mess around her face. "Is this what you want?" 

Juan reached out a hand, and she moved closer. She couldn't see where Cesare had nicked him anymore. It had been such a small wound. His arms came around her as she stepped close enough, his eyes fixed on her breasts. He flinched violently when he felt the cold of the dagger on his neck.

"What the hell?!" He stood and pushed her away, but she pushed back. 

"You said you wanted what Cesare has, Juan. This is what he has!" She looked back at her oldest brother, and he looked as confused as the one she had in front of her. Her eyes told him what she couldn't - be silent - and when she looked back at Juan, she was challenging him. She cupped his crotch with her free hand, defiantly. And he sat back down. 

Lucrezia moved to stand behind him, his eyes following her movements. She touched his shoulder with the point of the dagger, and started drawing patterns on his skin, soft as a feather. Juan shivered, but stayed still. She took the blade from one shoulder to the other, without ever letting it leave his skin. Thin white lines formed and disappeared almost instantly, a soft reddening path left behind them. She drew wings on his back, and for a moment remembered when they were all children. Their mother had dressed them all like angels once. Lucrezia couldn't remember why. Maybe a painting. She traced circles around his shoulder blades, and contoured his collarbones gently. Cesare kept his weapons sharp. It was softly, almost imperceptibly, that she drew first blood. 

Juan quietly breathed out and closed his eyes, but Cesare's exhalation was audible from where he sat on the bed, sitting on its edge, and he looked at his sister with wide eyes, concerned, shocked, and no with small amount of arousal coloring his cheeks red. Lucrezia took the blade to her mouth and delicately tasted their brother's blood. 

She brought it back down and slowly, purposefully cut an arch around his shoulder, using only strength enough to break the skin. Tiny droplets of dark blood surfaced and started to fall down his chest. She copied the same line on his other side, for symmetry. Beauty. 

Lucrezia moved to stand between his spread legs, and from the end of the cut on his right shoulder, she started a new one, in the direction of his nipple, applying more force, just to see how it felt, what it looked like. Her brother groaned, and raised a hand to hold her wrist. "Enough," he spoke roughly, and she pulled her hand back.

"I'm not done," was all she said, and brought the dagger to rest on the left side of his chest. Over his heart. He was watching her again, and his hands gripped the chair tightly, but he let her do what she wanted. Lucrezia pushed the tip of it into his flesh, and then pulled down. More blood came out this time, quickly running down his chest and soaking his breeches. He bit his lips, but couldn't hold back another pained groan, and she was satisfied to see beads of sweat forming around his forehead. 

"Good," she whispered, touching his lips lightly with hers in retribution. "Do you like what you're getting, Juan?"

His voice was raspy when he spoke:

"I could be liking it more." He grabbed her hand again, this time bringing it to his clothed erection. She smiled wolfishly at him.

"Be patient," she spoke into his ear, and traced a path down his chest, lightly again, stopping at his navel. She knelt down and pulled his pants out of the way, exposing the pale skin of his thighs and his red, angry looking cock. 

She was surprised for a second to feel Cesare's hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him for a second, and then gestured for him to take her previous place behind their brother. She wrapped her lips around the head of his erection at the same instant she cut into the soft flesh of his thigh, and she couldn't tell if his whimpering was the result of pain, or pleasure. Her hands shook when he squirmed, and this one wasn't a perfect line. 

"Hold him down, Cesare," she lifted her head to speak, and took him back into her mouth, a second line parallel to the first already in the making. Juan shivered and struggled, and Cesare was ill positioned to stop him from moving. Lucrezia grew impatient herself. "We can stop at any time," she said, almost cruelly. "Just say the word." She slid her tongue along the length of his cock, and teased the slit. "Is that what you want, Juan? Are you done?"

"No-no. Do we have to..?" Lucrezia took him deep into her mouth, and he moaned, overcome with sensation, her hand running over the cuts. Lucrezia felt herself get wet as she bloodied herself. Cesare was by her side again, touching her softly, hands wandering, and she moved to kiss him, sharing the taste of their brother with him, her hand holding the base of Juan's cock firmly. Cesare's hands touched her where she'd wet herself earlier. Her gown was cold to the touch. She stood up, not touching any of them for a moment, and pulled it over her head. Cesare reached out a hand and she let him have it. 

Juan was panting, his eyes on her naked body as if hypnotized. She pulled the rest of his breeches down and pushed his legs closed, so she could fit in the chair with him, straddling him. She supported herself on his shoulders, and she could see him wince in pain, but that only made her hold more tightly. Juan closed his eyes, tears barely contained. She rested atop his thighs, his blood staining the back of her own, his member pulsing against her belly. She let herself rest against him for a minute, letting the red paint her stomach, her tits, the side of her face when she kissed him again. It grew sticky where there wasn't much of it, and it bled more where she'd cut too deep. 

Finally she took pity on him, and positioned herself over his erection. Juan seemed too tired out to attempt to thrust into her. She looked back at Cesare, still kneeling on the floor, holding her gown to his chest. Deliberately, without breaking eye contact, she lowered herself onto Juan. He gasped, a hand moving to grip her hips, and she started to move up and down his cock, electricity running all through her body. 

She couldn't resist bringing her lips directly to his nearest wound, tasting his blood once again, and then taking it to Juan's lips. He kissed her back, biting her lips when she clawed at the hurt flesh of his shoulders. 

Lucrezia heard a gasp behind her, and let out a little laugh to see Cesare with his hand in his pants. He noticed her looking and gave her a predatory smile before standing up. 

At first, he touched her sides, hands sliding as she moved up and down. Then he touched her thighs, front and back, biting a kiss into her neck. It was obvious, though, where did he want to go, for soon his hands searched lower, around her lips, and the place where she and Juan were joined. He followed their movement with one hand, the other back at his own cock, and Lucrezia closed her own eyes in bliss.

Time blurred after that. She wasn't sure how long it took for climax to reach her, but when it did, it hit her like a shock, and she was sure her screams would be heard outside by many an aide. She collapsed against Cesare's chest, and he held her with a strong arm as he finished himself off and came over her ass. After that, he must have carried her to the bed, though she'd only remember him throwing his discarded mantle at their brother on the chair and telling him to leave.

* * *

"If I knew that's what you wanted, I would have let you."

Cesare knelt by the bathtub next to her, playfully splashing water on her face, but his expression was solemn. Lucrezia touched his face gently. 

"What do you mean, my love?"

You could have hurt _me_. I would have let you. 

Lucrezia bit her lips pensively, her fingers straying into his hair. "I hadn't thought about it before. Do you want me to?"

Cesare took a very deep breath, face unreadable. Lucrezia smiled at him softly.

"You need only ask."


End file.
